1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to marking apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved garden marker apparatus wherein the same is directed for the measuring of garden areas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tape measuring devices of various types are indicated in the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,783.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by employing a tape measure housing cooperating with spaced posts when mounted to the tape housing rear wall, with a further post slidably directed through a measuring tape free distal end and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.